Peaceful Creature
by Swirga
Summary: When Roman wants to spend time with Peter, who is Changing into a Wolf again, their Friendship develops into something else... Peter/Roman Romantic & Fluffy M/M Slash!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hemlock Grove or the Characters mentioned ****in this Story, nor am I affiliated with the show.**

**Authors note: **

**This takes Place after Episode Two of Season One!**

**English is NOT my first Language!**

* * *

**Peaceful Creature**

It felt like they had already become friends, something Roman never experienced before, he feels closer to Peter since that night he had watched him Turn into that Wolf, it feels to him as if they bonded through that experience.

He had thought a lot about that Night since then, he was aware that he had seen a side of Peter only his mother was allowed to see before, it gave him the impression that he was special, that Peter trusted him as if he was family.

Roman felt the need to see Peter more often and find out more about him, so he started calling him occasionally and stopped by his Place, almost every morning to give him a ride to school.

One Day Peter mentioned to him that he was going to Change again after sundown and Roman asked if he could be there with him again and watch, just like the last time Peter agreed to that and they met in the evening, but this time was different, Peters mother was out of town and they were alone.

They talked a lot and at some point in the late evening Peter started sweating again the first sign of him changing into a Werewolf, he got more and more nervous and even though you couldn't tell … so did Roman.

When they went outside, like they did the last time, Roman was already shaking a little with anxiety and excitement, he didn't know for what reason, he wasn't that nervous the last time he saw Peter Change, but that was probably because he didn't know what he was going to witness the first time.

The rest of Peters transformation went like it did the other Day, Peter Changed slowly into a Wolf, while Roman was curiously watching everything, taking a couple of steps back when he saw that Peter, who had completely transformed into the creature was now directly looking at him.

The Wolf then ran away into the Dark, leaving Roman staring into the Black, when he caught his breath, still completely fascinated by what just occurred, he sat down in one of the Chairs in front of the Trailer, thinking about what he just witnessed, a couple of minutes later, he rose from the Chair to go inside, because he was exhausted, but unlike the last time Peter came back from his walk in the woods early and was now slowly walking towards Roman, who at first didn't notice because it was a really foggy night, when he got up from the chair and pulled the door handle on the Trailer he heard a noise and turned around, there was Peter, still in his Wolf form looking him directly into the eyes.

Roman let go of the Door handle and turned around, not sure what to do, since this didn't happen the last time and Peters mother wasn't here with him, but he wasn't afraid, the wolf didn't seem aggressive at all, he looked completely harmless, as harmless as a Giant Husky Puppy, 'kind of cute actually' thought Roman, The Wolf sat down and leaned his head to the left side and was watching Roman curiously, as if he was trying to read his mind, Roman slowly took a few steps in Peters direction and as if he had waited for that to happen Peter stood up and also took a few steps towards him, they were now about 2 feet away from each other, they stood there for a few seconds looking at each other, until Roman keeled down to look the Wolf directly into his eyes, he then moved his hand to the Wolves Head and slowly started stroking it, the Wolf didn't mind, he even seemed to enjoy it.

For Roman, It was still hard to believe that this animal right in Front of him was, what half an hour ago still had been a 20 Year old Man, in fact, he probably wouldn't believe that this Wolf was Peter, if he hadn't seen him Change into it earlier this Night and if there wasn't still a Bloody little Pile of "Peter" right next to them on the Floor.

He kept fondling the Wolf for about fifteen minutes and then turned around to go inside, Peter following him, Roman opened the door and turned around to look at the Animal, that then with a really loud impact, jumped into the Shaking Trailer and seemed almost surprised by the noise that He with his almost a Hundred Pounds made when he hit The Floor of the old Trailer.

Roman Followed him inside and closed the door, he saw Peter Sitting down next to the Couch and he walked around him to lay down, he pulled the blanket over himself and looked at the Giant Wolf, Who was still sitting right next to him and was now looking at him again, Roman started petting the Wolfs Head, who then laid down on the Floor next to him.

When Roman woke up the next morning, there was Peter, human again, completely naked, sleeping right next to the Couch on the Floor, at first he was confused, but then he remembered the events of last night and he relaxed, he looked down at Peter, who was still sleeping and he smiled, wondering how he didn't hear it when Peter Changed back last night `Maybe only the transformation from Human to wolf is so extremely loud and messy and the Changing back can happen silently in the creatures sleep'

He looked at Roman and noticed the tattoo again, he remembered, what Peter had told him about it the other day, he then reached down and without even thinking about it, he let his fingers slide through Peters long Hair and stared stroking him slowly like he did last night, a part of him hoped Peter wouldn't wake up, but another part of him wanted exactly that to happen, he continued to comb through Peter's long hair with his Fingers, wiping a lock of hair that was hanging in front of his eyes back.

Then Peter woke up, he was looking at Roman now, not moving, Roman stopped combing through Peters Hair now, but he didn't remove his hand, neither one of them said anything and Roman started slowly moving his fingers through Peters hair again, he did that for about five minutes, they were just looking at each other, then Peter turned to the side and reached up to move his hand to cup Romans face, gently stroking it, after a couple of minutes he got up and laid down next to Roman, half on top of him, because there wasn't enough Space on the Couch, his arms wrapped around him and his head resting on his chest, Roman put one of his hands on Peters back and used the other one to pull the blanked on top of them, they didn't say anything, both of them knew that they didn't need words, that they were communicating perfectly without them.

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if you could leave a Review and tell me if there are any Grammer or Spelling Mistakes, just be honest.**


End file.
